Avada Kadavra
by LoganthewizkidYT
Summary: Logan never really thought of himself as ‘magical’. Then,one day while he was at school, he got a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the head master of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day Logan became a wizard began like any other. He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at who was calling. "Telemarketers," he said grumpily. He checked the time. 10:30! He was late for school! He hurriedly got dressed and fixed his wild hair. Then he grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out to his car. When he got to school, he got a tardy pass, ran to his locker, then to class.

When he got there, his teacher, Mr. Walker, said "Mr. Dare! What's your excuse for being late today?"

"You see," he hesitated for a second. "My car broke down on the side of the road, and I had to call someone to come help me fix it."

"MmmHmm. Ok Mr. Dare, now please take your seat." The rest of the day was normal until he got called to the office. The PA speaker rang once, Then blared loudly 'Logan Dare to the front desk, Logan Dare to the front desk, please. There is a letter for you.' When he arrived at the front desk, he was handed a letter that had been sealed with melted wax. The 'from' section in the top corner was blank. When he went to open it, Ms. Goodman said to him, "Don't open it until you get home." Once he promised not to open it at school, he walked back to his locker. Then, he immediately proceeded to open the unmarked letter. It read'

Dear Mr. James Logan Dare,

You have, because of your wizarding parentage, been selected to become a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To come, just go to London Metro Station and walk through the 3rd pillar from the left. It might take a few tries, but once it happens, board the Hogwarts Express. You need to bring:

A wand

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Defense against the Dark Arts, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk.

Astronomy

Herbology

Hogwarts: A history

A medium starter cauldron

Standard robes

3 Parchment notebooks

A Writing Quill

You will find all of these things at Diagon Alley(map included below) The school year begins on August 21!

See You Soon!

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed! I am human (mostly) and I make mistakes. So what did I do wrong, what should I change? As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Also check out my other story, The Saviour of camp half-blood. PJO. Bye!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan looked over the letter again. 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' did not sound like a real place. He didn't really believe in magic, much less wizards. So he crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash and went back to class. When he got back home, he checked the mail. There was another unmarked letter sealed with red wax. It was the exact same! He threw it away. When he went inside, another one! He threw it away. Next thing he knew, there was an owl at the window carrying the exact same note! He finally did not throw it away and examined the map. It looked like a map of the London mall. Under the map was a note. Carry this note to the mall. So he left and went to the mall, and when he got there and stepped through the doorway, it looked completely different than he remembered. It looked like it was made of wood, and all the shops were different. He looked at the map. The wand shop was on the top floor. When he arrived, an odd and skinny man sat at the front desk. When he saw Logan he jumped up and walked toward him.

"Hello, sir! My name is Mr. Ollivander! What can I do you for?" he shook his hand hesitantly.

"I-I need a wand."

"A new wand! You preparing for next school year?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"All right!" he said very happily. "Let's get you measured!" After he measured me, he had me try out some wands. "Just wave it around with your wrist." After I tried what felt like enough wands to fill Diagon Alley, finally something happened. It shot a projectile of light straight at Mr. Ollivander. He instinctively ducked and the projectile bounced off a filing cabinet, flashed, then disappeared. "Finally!!!" he exclaimed. "It almost never takes that long. That is a 13 inch, elm wand with a dragon heartstring core. Very sturdy." So he thanked him and went and finished his shopping. After about 2 hours, he had finished getting all his supplies. Then he went home broke and confused and went to sleep. He hoped this was just a dream.

Line Break

It was August 21. It was time to board the Hogwarts Express. He looked at the letter, 'just run into the third pillar from the right.' He went to platform 10 and went to the 3rd pillar on the right with all his stuff in a shopping trolly. He started running towards the pillar and braced for impact. Then, right as he was about to hit, he felt a cold draft hit his face. He opened his eyes and looked at where he was. The platform number read 9 . The train in the station read Hogwarts Express. The only thought in Logan's mind was 'how.' Then, he boarded the train

 **A/N: Hey guys dont forget to read my other story. The sorting will be next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Train ride to Hogwarts took about 1 hour. When they finally got to Hogwarts, they were rushed off the train. The place looked like a giant castle, with 4 towers. When all of the first years got into the great hall, they were sat down and hushed. Then an old lady walked out from behind the podium and put a hat down on a stool. Then, the old lady called out a name, "Jonathan Albert." He stood up and walked to the hat. The old lady said something to him, then he picked up the hat, sat down, and put on the hat. The hat sprang to life, looking around. Then finally yelled out "Slytherin!" everyone at the slytherin table lept to there feet and started clapping. Then another name was called out "Francisco Angelo." this process happened over 25 times before Logan heard, "Logan Dare." So he walked up to the front, all eyes on him, sat down on the stool and put on the hat. He could feel the hat looking around his mind. Then, after a long pause, he said, "Slytherin!

A/N So sorry for the short chapter. I do not really have anything else to do for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan pov

When in sat down at the slytherin table, in started to wonder why in had been sorted into slytherin. I looked around me and the only other person at the table with blond hair, was this one emo looking kid sitting away from everyone else. Everyone else had dark hair. I opened Hogwarts, a history and looked at slytherin. The section about slytherin said this; Slytherin produces more than its share of Dark wizards, but also turns out leaders who are proud, ambitious and cunning. Merlin is one particularly famous Slytherin. Ambitious and cunning I can get, but proud? I am the most humble person on the planet! The thing about the Dark Wizards sounded cool, but also kind of odd. Everyone kept trying to talk to me, but they were immediately hushed by the old hag on stage. After the last person had been sorted, the old woman sat down behind the podium. An old man walked up the podium. He had a long grey beard, and looked around 70. He said "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He then sat down where he was and the old lady stood up again. The woman said "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration." The staff continued to introduce themselves. There was Professor Severus Snape, the potions master, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, defense against the dark arts teacher and professor of muggle studies, and many more. There was one who seemed particularly evil. 'Professor' Dolores Umbridge. She was just… horrid! She was so stuck up. When I went to the Slytherin common room (right near the dungeons), Draco Malfoy said "Snakrat." "What?" "That's the password to get in." He said it again to the painting and it swung forward to reveal a large room with emerald green carpet, a fireplace, and 3 couches around it. "Wow. This place is cool!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. Hey, bring your stuff upstairs. That's where the sleeping quarters are. You can have the 3rd bunk on the left. Then we have to hurry off to dinner. I hurried up the stairs, found the 3rd bunk on the left and threw my stuff on it, then, in hurried down to meet Draco. Dinner was insane. The plates filled themselves with whatever you wanted! After I had eaten all in could eat (hint: it's a lot) in walked back to the slytherin tower, said the password, and hurried up the 4 flights of stairs to the beds, and laid down on my bed. My first day at Hogwarts was really good.


End file.
